Nasal and sinus congestion is a ubiquitous problem in children and adults. Viral illnesses and environmental allergies in about 100 million Americans per year cause myriad symptoms including rhinitis (i.e., nasal inflammation), which causes congestion, rhinnorhea, and sinus blockage. This in turn can cause sinusitis, or more commonly, irritation, pain, and nasal cavity blockage, which causes poor sleeping and feeding in infants and general discomfort and malaise in adults.
Diagnosis of the many potential conditions has been a tedious process at best. Samples of mucus and/or nasal tissues must be taken and placed in a vial or specimen container. The sample is then typically sent to a lab for analysis, which may take hours, or longer, before results are returned and a treatment regimen can be prescribed.
Current strategies for dealing with nasal and sinus congestion include several types of orally and nasally administered over the counter therapies, such as decongestants and antihistamines, as well as prescription drugs such as steroids and antibiotics. While these solutions offer some relief, they entail serious drawbacks: they are expensive, results are variable, and side-effects include rebound congestion, hypertension, habit formation, and possible medical interactions. In pediatrics, there is no proven safe and effective over the counter solution. Partial relief of congestion may also be met by blowing the nose, which may eventually be irritating to the adult and difficult or impossible for a child or infant.
Current strategies for dealing with nasal and sinus congestion include several types of orally and nasally administered over the counter therapies, such as decongestants and antihistamines, as well as prescription drugs such as steroids and antibiotics. While these solutions offer some relief, they entail serious drawbacks: they are expensive, results are variable, and side-effects include rebound congestion, hypertension, habit formation, and possible medical interactions. In pediatrics, there is no proven safe and effective over the counter solution. Partial relief of congestion may also be met by blowing the nose, which may eventually be irritating to the adult and difficult or impossible for a child or infant.
For these reasons, physicians have been turning increasingly to the age-old remedy of saline irrigation. Recently, several physician societies have indicated saline irrigation as an adjunct therapy in their practice guidelines, and nasal and sinus lavage is now commonly prescribed, especially in pediatrics. Yet despite the increased interest in saline therapy, there is currently no adequate system for performing it.
It has been shown that nasal suctioning, alone or following saline irrigation, is an effective way of relieving symptoms and signs of rhinitis. Nasal suctioning can circumvent the side effects of medicines and irritation—or the impossibility—of nose blowing. Manual aspirators have long been used for nasal suctioning in infants. However, they do not provide enough airflow nor adequate evacuation time. As a result, they are variably efficacious and can be awkward and frustrating to use. Typical sinus irrigators designed for adults with sinusitis do not circumvent the problem of painful evacuation or blowing.
Furthermore, nasal congestion from viral respiratory infections causes difficulties with sleeping and eating in infants as they are obligate nose breathers. This leads to poor nutrition and restlessness which may disrupt both the child's well being and the family's functioning. Worse, unresolved nasal congestion as part of an infant's viral syndrome can lead to emergency department visits or hospitalization for supplemental oxygen, frequent suctioning, and parenteral nutrition.
Several strategies are used to resolve nasal congestion. Several studies have demonstrated futility of cold medications in relieving symptoms, and most parents learn that nasal irrigation and suctioning is the best option. Routine nasal irrigation improves symptoms in adults with chronic rhinosinusitis as well as children with allergic rhinitis. Additionally, several studies have shown that saline irrigation improves nasal ciliary motility. It is thought that the saline draws fluid from the submucosal and adventitial space decreasing airway edema and softening the mucus, allowing easier suctioning. Additionally, the saline is thought to stimulate channels in the cell membrane which improves the cell's function.
Such a combination of saline irrigation and suctioning has proven benefits, especially for infants with bronchiolitis. Most studies evaluating nasal suctioning used a hospital's central “wall” suction and some studies even used deep nasopharyngeal suctioning, both of which are not routinely available for clinic or home use. The studies demonstrated that appropriate suctioning reduces the need for further interventions, such as nebulizations, oxygen supplementation, and hospital admissions.
In contrast to hospital wall suction, manual nasal aspirators are available for home use. Their maximal negative pressure and flow rates are generally adequate, but their air flow is uncontrolled, hard to keep a seal on the nostril, and very brief, and they require repeated movements to and from the nose. Both parameters contribute to their imperfect quality; more pressure has been shown to be optimal (80 to 100 mmHg, for example) and the short duration of their action requires repeated attempts back and forth, rendering them awkward.
Typical bulb suction syringes offer some suction, but brief and uncontrolled pressures can limit their utility. Additionally, the narrow and long stem allow for the possibility of mucosal damage as well as an inadequate seal at the nares (nasal passages). Some manual aspirators have circumvented that problem by developing better nasal tips that have improved seal and safety.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved devices and methods able to aspirate and irrigate simultaneously through a nozzle, with the nozzle providing an improved seal. A need remains for improved devices and methods able to provide a diagnostic function, and for both actions of aspiration and irrigation to be controlled by the operator with a single control (i.e., switch), so the devices and methods provide a faster and greater ease of use for both adults and children, including infants.